


My Ship's My Only Friend

by tamibrandt



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-07
Updated: 2008-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamibrandt/pseuds/tamibrandt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary - While everyone has someone, Mal is left with one thing.  Timeline – Firefly, Serenity Episode.  Rating - PG-13</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Ship's My Only Friend

Title: My Ship's My Only Friend  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from Firefly are owned by Joss Whedon, and Universal Studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
BETA: Myself  
Rating – PG-13  
Pairing – Canon Couples-Implied  
Timeline – Firefly, Serenity Episode  
Summary - While everyone has someone, Mal is left with one thing.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
Author's Note - This came about because my muse needed a boost.  
Word Count: 157  
  
  
  
“Sir, I'd like you to take the helm, please. I need this man to tear all my clothes off.”  
  
What could he possibly say to that? Zoë had earned the reprieve after all they’d been through. It was just as well to Mal, he could stand to have a little time to himself. With a ship full of contraband, eight – sometimes nine – crew members, and constantly running from the Alliance, time was a precious commodity.  
  
Besides that, everyone seemed to have someone. Zoë had Wash. He’d noticed Kaylee and the doctor getting friendly. The doc himself had his sister to look after. Shepherd had his Bible and its words of wisdom to contemplate. Jayne had his guns to fawn over. Inara would just as soon not have anything to do with him lately. So, that left him with Serenity. He sat back in the pilot’s seat, stared out the window, reflecting on life and its many changes.


End file.
